Crazier
by CynCynCyn
Summary: Sesshomaru decides that he has something to tell Kagome, but he decides to say it without his own words. Fluff, One-shot, Song Fic, SessKag


Kagome sat in the audience waiting for her date, Sesshomaru, to come back. He had already missed a few songs and Taylor Swift was about to start singing again after a short break.

He had brought her to the concert because he knew she loved all kinds of music, and he had just bought up this particular tour's recording label.

When they had arrived, she expected to be taken to a private box or a VIP section. Not that that's what she wanted, but Sesshomaru usually didn't associate with the so-called "unwashed masses." They had a private escort to the front of the stage, which was definitely his style.

His attempt at acting normal had been ruined when she noticed that they had their own security team keeping other fans a few feet back.

The lights on stage turned to a soft blue, and the song began.

_I'd never gone with the wind,_

_Just let it flow,_

_Let it take me where it wants to go,_

_Till you opened the door._

_There's so much more,_

_I'd never seen it before._

Kagome turned when she heard a very familiar throat clear. She saw Sesshomaru standing behind her with his arm outstretched as if asking for a dance. She placed her hand in his. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and began to lead them in a slow sweet dance. Kagome looked up when she noticed that Sesshomaru was murmuring the words of the song in her ear, while they were dancing.

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings,_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground._

_You spin me around._

_You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling, _

_And I, I'm lost in your eyes._

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

When the lyrics were sung, Seshoumaru lifted Kagome into his arms bridal style, and twirled them a few times before setting her back down and continuing with their dance.

_I watched from a distance_

_As you made life your own._

_Every sky was your own kind of blue,_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel,_

_And you made it so real._

Kagome thought about how the lyrics were true about their relationship. Kagome had grown up next door to Sesshomaru's mother's home, while he lived with his father. On the weekends, he would come visit his mother and had ended up getting to know Kagome by proxy. His mother had taught Kagome about the arts, and now she was a graduate of one of the foremost arts academies in the country. She had found her niche by interpreting songs and poems into visual art, which was often times bought up by the artist, for their home, or the record label for cover art and advertisements.

There were times when they were younger that she literally had to pull Sesshomaru away from his school work, and then as they got older, from his father's business. Inu Taisho had ground into Sesshomaru that being cold and stoic was the way to succeed in life. Inu Taisho didn't necessarily practice this philosophy, having several mistresses including Inu Yasha's, Sesshomaru's half-brother's, mother.

Sesshomaru had been on a path to destroy his father, and probably himself as well, when his mother orchestrated several meetings with Kagome. Kagome had allowed him to find himself.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see._

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe._

_You lift my feet off the ground._

_You spin me around._

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling, _

_And I, I'm lost in your eyes._

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_Ooh._

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when once again Sesshomaru lifted her up. She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Sesshomaru returned her kiss and then began to slowly walk over to their seats.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for._

_I don't want to hide anymore._

_Ooh._

_You lift my feet off the ground._

_You spin me around._

_You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling, _

_And I, I'm lost in your eyes._

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

Sesshomaru set her in one of the arena's chairs and kneeled in front of her. He reached into the inside breast pocket of his suit. She smiled as she thought about how the love of her life had worn a full suit to a concert when she had worn dark wash jeans, a kelly green cotton button up with a white fitted vest over it, and lemon yellow wedges.

_Crazier_.

Kagome watched as he pulled out a navy blue, velvet box. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly again before he did anything else. When she pulled away, he gave her a crooked smile, instead of his infamous smirk, and opened the small box.

Inside was a wide platinum band with a design etched into it. She looked up at Sesshomaru and tilted her head. It was a design that someone had requested from her a few months before. Sesshomaru smiled again, and leaned forward to kiss her again. She met him half way and wrapped one arm around his neck to steady herself as he stood and pulled them both up. She used her other hand to brush back his bangs.

He pulled away from her when they both needed air, and whispered into her ear, "Crazier."

_Crazier._


End file.
